King's Affare
by Naughy Fox
Summary: The Clash of love and hate in wanderland when a affare sparks the heated tensions between Kings and Queend
1. Chapter 1

Kings Affair (rated MA)

FORWARD: This book does not follow the story of the original "Alice in wonderland" and isn't intended for children or non-mature readers

Is this the beginning or the end, that's for you to decide. I won't narrate the whole story, I'm not allowed, by order of the Queen or as declared. No i will pop in soon there after and in between, here and there. Hee Hee Hee, that's a little Wonderland humor. I am also order to inform the reader that this isn't a children's book nor shod it be read to children.

Now lets see were those two have gotten off to, ah there they are, middle of the night sitting by the fire. He, the one with the wool beanie and dark jacket with the bandage wrap covering his face, who is trying to avoid the gaze of the girl sitting across from him is a supposed King. She, who is dressed in a white armor like thong with a white tube top and thigh high white boots, she has short jaw length like white hair, bunny ears and glasses with no lenses, is a bunny girl, a messenger rabbit but most of all is in love. They both are runaways, trying to flee from an arranged, abusive, and currently loveless marriage. He is a kitsune, not a very common person to find here or there or anywhere, he is one of four kings although he isn't the only furry to inhabit the kingdom of wanderland. Although he is the only furry who is a king, but that story is for another time set in another past.

Now who is that coming over the hill? Awww now isn't that sweet it's the White Queen and she's riding a pale white horse followed by a small group of pawns, she's trying to surprise the White King, but what insist the White King trying to elude the White Queen? Well this will be an interesting turn for the worse, she does look mighty angry and that mighty sword isn't giving off a very forgiving aura. Now lets see what's she's thinking.

"Oh I can see him now! I'm a quiver with ecstasy! Just thinking of catching him is getting me excited, I swear if I can just get my hands around his neck ill have an orgasm. Still Im not sure of what to so with that lil whore of a messenger rabbit, but considering what I had to do and go through to get here, It wont be nice".

The White Queen kicked her heels into the horse's ribs, cracking the reins and smacking the horse on the ass with a riding crop, forcibly reminding her of how she used to abuse the white king and only now releasing, maybe she shouldn't havebeen so abuseive and sexually demanding, After all he was only a man. She launches her self down the mountain side. The horse she rides making thunderous noise as it grows nearer and nearer to the camp site, until both the White King and White Rabbit hear the approach of the horse. But there was no time to react for the White Queen was upon them. The White King stood and pleaded to the White Rabbit. "Bunnie ruuuu…"!!!!!

Well needless to say he did not make out the words run, instead he took he unforgiving sword to his face or more like his right eye. He turned to his right causing the sword to carve out his eye socket then collapsed to his knees and held his gaping hole for an eye and was too shocked to say anything. The poor White Rabbit squealed in horror at the sight of the blood gushing out of his eye socket, even though his attempt's to stop the flow of the blood by putting his right palm into the gaping hole did nothing but force the blood to take an altered route through the gapes in his fingers was unsuccessful. Although he did mange to attract the White Queen who rode up beside the injured king and grabbed the back of his jacket, pulling him up upon the saddle of the horse, grabbing the back of his hair and forcing him to stare sky wards. She then proceeded, quivering down to her boots, to slowly try to stick her tongue down and into the bloody eye socket. Speaking as she got closer.

"Oh my little agony ridden king, having you in my clutches is driving me mad. I can almost cum in my panties from just watching you squirm in my hands, if I can just lick the wound ill cum all over the place. Please I want to cum! (she panted into his face) make me cum, Make me cummm"!!!

Little did she forget, but she forgot the little rabbit who was watching the action from afar getting very hot and bothered her self form hearing the dirty talk, finally realizing that her lover was in trouble and could not defend himself from the White Queens actions, she sprang into action her self. Leaping and giving a very sturdy high kick to the White Queens neck causing her to release her battered victim.

"Back off BITCH!"!!!!! She screamed, meaning for it to sound like a battle cry only for it to sound like a high sharp squeak from fear.

As she stated, she pulled the white king off the horse. The white queen gagged and gasped for air as the white rabbit carried off the white king, leading him further away from the white queen she spoke the words he tried to say at the beginning.

"King we gotta get outta here"! Now the white queen had regained herself and was glaring at them both, speaking to herself angrily. "Dame I forgot how good that traitorous bitches legs are"! The white queen dismounted her horse and shoulder rushed the couple knocking the white rabbit aside and pushed the white king down, then grabbed the white rabbit by the back of the hair and pulling it tight to force her to look up. Turning the White Rabbits head around to face her, The White Queen pulled her unforgiving sword up and stabbed the white rabbit in the neck causing her to loose her fake glasses.

With all the blood squirting everywhere it was hard to tell were it was coming from, until the white queen noticed a hand coming up from the white rabbit's neck. "Ha ha ha ha ha you awls did suck at handling a sword, you could never get it right"! The white king stated as he pulled off his beanie reveling his two white fox ears and stood up from kneeling. His arm was in between the sword and the white rabbit's neck, bleeding from a gash in his forearm. He turned his arm around the sword and knocked it out of the white queens hand. He put his right foot behind him and his left in front, while pushing off with his right foot and lunging forward swinging his right fist toward the White Queen he connected. The White King hit hard enough between the eyes of the White Queen, making her head toss back as she could only say one thing before she passed out "sonnofah"! she said as she fell.

He stripped off his jacket to get a better look at his arm, he held it trying to stop the blood flow. He moved his white hair to cover the gaping hole of an eye, he called out to the white rabbit "Bunnie we gotta….gotta". as he looked around he didn't notice the noose flip around his neck until it was pulled tight giving only enough room to get his fingers under it, to prevent it from choking him. As it pulled him he was reminded of the brutal, merciless and sadistic way the White Queen made love to him. but even worse from Alice herself, who's methods of forcing him to mate with her made the White Queen's foreplay seen like feathers and lace.

Until he saw who was at the end of the rope, the White Rabbit had already mounted on a getaway horse and was pulling the rope from the side to make the white king come toward her wile she tried to hide a smirk behind her shoulder. When she finally got him to get on he was a little upset and as she held the rope at the base of the noose he asked "you really enjoyed that didn't you"? She could only smile happily.

As they sped on horse into the dark of the night, the White King who had his arms wrapped around the White Rabbit's tummy could feel the warmth of her body against him, making him very tight in the pants, he couldn't help but be a little perverted. He groped the bunny's breast which she didn't take any notice. So he started to grope a little harder and she still took no notice which bothered him due to the fact that from previous sexual encounters he knew that the little White Rabbit had such sensitive breast.

So he reached under her top and into her bra and just grazed her breast causing her to gasp then jump letting go of the rein's, wile trying to cover her chest with her arms. She turned her head and faced the white king giving him an ugly look from over her shoulder, he then pulled out a tissue from her bra and claimed "I knew it, you stuff your bra"!!! She turned bright red in the face and slapped him hard. Then turned and faced away holding her arms to her breast letting go of the reigns and not caring that the White King was falling off the horse and was desperately trying to stay on.

After he got back on he grabbed the reigns because the white rabbit would not let her arms down. The White King said "what!? I'm sorry I couldn't resist". She slowly turned her head to glare at him from over her shoulder again and harshly snapped "You can NEVER resist, that's why you're a PERV"! not all was perv games and enjoying them for the White Queen had regained conscious. she stood wobbly trying to shake off the devastating And lucky strike when a pawn approached her and knelt offering a riffle, speaking "hookahs gun mistress" the White Queen snatched it up taking aim into the darkness, with only the moon light to show the escaping couple.

A shot rang out as the horse the White King and White Rabbit was riding gave out from under them. Now i love to see a man in agony but I love to know what there thinking even more, so lets see just what is going through his god I felt like someone had punched me through the back, I heard myself let out a cry and I felt Bunnietense up an instance before the horse gave from under us, it fell and tossed us off, I saw the ground come up fast. I put up my hands to keep me from breaking my neck, I heard a snap as I hit the ground then I saw stars and little invisible balls exploding. I heard the sound of rain falling around me, I opend my eyes and saw the dark blue sky shedding tears on me I would soon find out why…

I heard the sound of slight gasping, my heart died that instance, my body became colder than the puddles of rain gathering around me, I turned over on my stomach pain searing up my left arm, I knew it was broken, I turned my head to look at the damage and saw it was bending the wrong way. I turned to look from were the gasping was coming from, I swear my face turned to bone as I saw Bunnie lying a few feet away, blood draining from her flat chest.

I crawled as fast as I could ignoring the blinding, white hot, searing agony that enveloped my left side. Soon I was upon her, I put my right arm under her and lifted her up to my face as she lifted up her head. She looked at me with fear in her eyes but as soon as they fell on me they filled with peace and happiness, she spoke in a voice that of a forgiving and loving mother.

A forgiving tone I had not herd the sound of for many a year, a tone that brought pure unaltered agony to my heart as she spoke "please ivebeen lung shot, there's no way to save me now, go and love, live on" I stated "I cannot not with out you, you've bought a peace that I could not find with out you, please don't leave me alone again I don't know if I can live like that, I cant loose you please.. please…" I squeaked in a choked voice sounding like a little boy who lost his favorite toy, with tears welling up in my eyes blurring my vision of her.

She merely looked at me with a satisfied smile, closed her eyes and said "you were always so pathetic with out me"

Then went limp in my hand as her head tilted back and hung there, I lifted her body up even closer moving her head up under mine.

I couldn't hold it in any more, it arose up from the deepest pits of my soul, at first it was a common cry, a mere low cry but hearing it for my self caused the pool of tears to turn into an ocean of sadness. I drew in a breath that seemed endless, at first I screamed so loud that I my self couldn't hear it. It turned into a cry that echoed through out the barren land. Louder than the sound of a scream of agony and more defeating than the sound of even the most fiercest battle cry, long and deep, deeper and everlasting then space its self, that wasn't the worst part the worst par was when it turned into some primal animal screech like a huge animal's primal death howl. i stopped screaming but i could still hear it going and echoing throughout the barren land, It cleansed my body of its pain I couldn't even feel any emotion, my vision blurred either from tears or agony I no longer cared.

Any thing in the world would have fled from that very spot all except for two people. I picked up the body of my lover and peace bringer, feeling the range of emotions playing havoc in my body and mind, barley able to do the simplest action took all if not more of my will and concentration, I shook form rage or sadness anything or everything. It was like rubbing a million volt live wire across the very foundation of my mind. My vision was going every which way, my mind couldn't focus. I cursed Alice for implanting these emotions into me, I hated her, I wanted her to die, to suffer like she had made me suffer.

I saw the bridge we were trying to make it to, I knew what I had to do, the "Pool of Tears ceremony." I placed her on the edge of the bridge, ripped the arms off my jacket and wrapped one sleeve around my good eye leaving my torn out one exposed. Getting the tears was the easy part, I dropped three tears on her one in each eye,I then pulled out the thimble form my pocket and shed a tear into it then place it into her mouth.

I close her eyes and crawled away specking the chant "Ada, Mable, Mary Ann, Pat, Bill, Elsie, Lacie, Tillie, Herald, Death and ecilA. I call upon the angels of old to wanderland she must go, let her be led by the White Rabbit toward its hole and unto wanderland please allow her to go.

I hear not, I see not, I do not tell what's to go." I laid on my back and felt as if feathers were brushing along my face, gently wiping the blood off. I think I passed out……….

Oh god I heard him scream like nothing I ever heard him do, I've made him moan, cry in pain, even scream out. But noting like this, it was even more animalistic than the animals I've heard in the forest. First like a man then switching to some fierce, ugly, and down right frighting animal scream. I actually thought I went to far and felt chills run down my body but I shook it off, he's just a man so im not worried. I had mounted my horse and was moving it into position to trend on his face when I thought to myself "ahhhh I know that sound, time to move in for the kill."

The earth around me shook, hard a first then to the point were it shook me off my horse. I fell backward off my horse and bounced away, when I tried to get up I heard a sound like something huge falling from the sky. It was faint a first but it grew so loud the pressure actually held me in place, a wall of bone slammed down in front of me crushing my horse. I feared to look but leaned toward the edge having been close to it and my heart stopped.

Requiem Agony

I had released it from its hidden cage. Finally!!!! I could only say one thing, a lullaby one that Queen Alice taught each of us for our husbands.

"A sinner's sanctuary, soothing light for the lost and broken hearted. Requiem Agony….." as i said this aout loud it turned it massive skull towards me and stared at me. I couldn't finish it out of fear of what would happen.

And it's a good thing she didn't. I don't think she even saw what was coming next. Agony opened its mouth and drew in a breath that seemed to draw all the air, even from the bodies and lungs of any thing that breathed or lived. In a small window of time for the plunge to switch from in to out, everything was silent a dead silence, even time moved slowly.

A shock wave tore through the night sky parting the clouds, rings of sound exploded in the air. The creature unleashed a fierce sound wave causing the ground to break apart, the white queen was tossed into the air helplessly. As she fell she screamed out "Dorr mouse!!!" as a creature appeared out of nowhere, its chest flat as a door which was true, because it was a door two great oak doors with the head of a mouse on the frame with its eyes sewn shut. Great big three clawed talons attached to extra long arms protruding out of the sides of the frame.

Upon hearing the white Queen call on it, it had opened the doors for its chest as the White Queen disappeared into it…


	2. Chapter 2

Here we are again in this familiar place at a familiar time. in the dead of the dessert in the corner of wanderland right by the Never last Kingdom. We see two men sitting on their horses one bearing the markings of black clubs and the outer bearing the markings of a red heart.

You may not know it but there the kings, the one bearing the black club is called the black king, the king of clubs, also the youngest king known in Wonderland. He is the one wearing the blackened armor with the wolf head shoulder guards, his face plate holding the black sapphire, next to him the wild looking one is the suicide king, the king of madness wearing nothing but a pair of pants, a crown, and the kings feathery cloak over his left shoulder. His tattoo of a fiery heart showing on his right shoulder the smaller heart on the left side his wide eye face.....

"Aarrrrrrrrrggggg"

oh god i felt it, the release of a requiem, which one i don't know but i do know its not me or the king of hearts, because hes right here next ot me, although i wonder if it could be Fuchs or Todes. I try to catch my breath after that intense pain that tore through my body, i was afraid the Red Queen had sunck up and did me in. It was bad enough that Whan had to drag me with him to find and take down his wife the Red Diamond Queen. God that woman freaks me out, well at least i scared Whan, you shuda seen him waving his arms like a bird and his tong sticking out as he yells at me with that thick ass accent

"ya tring to scare me to her, arnt ya?"

i couldn't say anything to him, id just freak him out more if i told him about the Requiem release, although i wonder why he didn't feel it? It was bad enough were already both on edge, a king cant take on a queen by himself it would take all four just to take on one. I know we don't stand a chance just the two of us. The spade king had run off with the white Rabbit, the diamond king.... fuck only knows were he is and death only know if hes alive. If i remember correctly we all were supposed to fight the queens together and hope we all survive each time, then Fuches the White Spade King ran, off god only knows why and Todes the Red Diamond King isn't here and i doubt that he'll make it. He never wanted to be apart of this. Although its partly my fault i didn't love my arranged marriage wife, the one Alice pared me with, she was just so cruel and cold i couldn't love her but it wasn't my choice to make.

I admit i wood spend a lot of time in the woods as a child pestering the Cheshire kats. I loved chesse even now just thinking about her makes my heart writhe in agony and tears force there way into my eyes, i wont see her again. We had met when i was five, she had wander out of the woods and had pounced on me, when i was playing by the woods, that's all it took, we were inseparable after that, she a wide eye little ball of fur, fangs, and claws. With her dark purple fur and purple tiger stripes, her little cat ears and tail. Her scary yellow eyes that seemed to be able to look through your very sole. The way she acted like she didn't need me but didn't want me to go away ether. I a chubby cheek little boy with no hope of being loved by anybody nor being anybody important, had found a girl i actually loved.

Little did i know that being born a boy in a world dominated by women i was entitled to be a king if i was found out. I had hoped that we'd run off together until Alice found me wile i chased after chesse in the streets, dressed like a girl to hide the fact i was a boy. She got down off her horse and looked down my pants discovering my boyhood, she then decided id make a better king than a runaway. I remember the reason why they said i would make a good king. i was eight, chese and i had been playing in the woods after escaping Alice's castle and a jabberwocky found us, not just any old one, the one who was probably as old as Alice,very dangerous and very powerful. It looked at us as if we were a snack, i couldn't let it have her,it flared it nose and made a move for us, i attacked in a blurry rage afraid i would loose the love of my life. After that i don't remember what happen and i think it's better that way.

The only thing i could remember from that episode was hearing an loud roar that didnt sound like any creature found in wanderland and being completely drained of all emotions which is a odd feeling. I saw chesse looming over me her big eyes full of tears, everything had a red tint to it, my sight blurring i could see the other Cheshire Kats coming over, almost in a fearful manner, i don't know why but they were, i wasn't crying or yelling, i think it was because chesse was crying so hard. I couldn't hear her, all i could hear was a loud ringing that started to turn into the most horrifying scream i ever heard in my life. it got so loud i couldn't think, even covering my ears didn't help. It got so bad, i struggled in pain until i passed out.

I awoke to see Alice sitting at my side, i was back in my small room, my body had been banged up and they made me drink this foul tasting drink saying that it would replenish my blood. Alice said i killed the oldest jabberwocky in wanderland at such a young age and that in the battle the jabberwocky had left a mark on my face that showed up in Alice's dream that's were it all started, a blur of buildinghatred for Alice day after day, month after month. Teaching me "to be a proper Prince" i hated it, i just wanted to see chesse again and as much as i didn't want to think of it she was out there crying her big eyes out wanting to see me again. Alice, day after day announcing that the king was found

"The youngest ever!!!" I hated her so much for taking me away from chesse.

I was nine i stayed up almost every night after my nineth birthday crying in my bed chambers wile i watched the nearby woods for some sign that she was there or still loved me. I soon found out, she had sunk into the garden trying to find her way into the castle. I have to admit that any member of the Cheshire Kat Clan could sneak into the kings castle unnoticed and steal anything in sight. I sunk out that night and met up with her in the garden, i had no sooner entered the garden when she ambushed me, she landed on me pinning me to the ground saying

"ies coud hare uoos ah miles a vay."

Soon many weeks later i found i could sneak away from the schooling during the day and hide in the woods, looking for chesse and as aways she would find me instead, those were the best times of my life. she would aways hang around the Club Kingdom in the edge of woods waiting for me to come out.

Hence the usual greeting, upon seeing me she'd paw the ground, run up to me and try to remove my face by rubbing her face on mine, then proceed to constantly lick my face and make me pet her, scratch her, and give her kisses. Up until we turned into teenagers then things got more intimate. She would waltz into the kingdom bursting through the front doors, waltzing up into the study with me, throw what ever was in front of me down on the floor and lay down on her back in front of me an make me scratch her tummy purring and making her seductive kitty poses, some times bending over the desk and making me eat her along with forcing me down on the floor and forcing me to have sex with her, of course i didn't resist her so much and dam anyone who tried to stop her.

Of course i had ordered that no one could lay a hand on her by pain of death and she knew it. UntilAlice found a "more fitting" queen for me and with that chesse had to go. I was so sad i felt my heart die that day, i was fifteen and i cryed for a month and Alice seemed to actually get off on that. But she knew that she had made the biggest mistake of her life, for "Requiem Heartache"was born.

One day Alice confronted me in my study and told me that chesse had been killed trying to sneak into the kingdom, my heart snapped, my mind snapped, i turned on Alice, i felt like woulf a blackened woulf growling and snarling. Alice stepped back now realising that she messed up very badly, she couldn't move or run all she could do was watch. I could feel the same heartless, emotionless feeling wash over me. I could feel a vial break inside me as it flooded my chest, it forced its way up into my mouth. I tried to hold it back but i was to scared, it grew so powerful so fast it crippled me. I could hear it splatter onto the floor, a black goo that sprang up and engulfed me with a woulf like face so fearsome i wanted to scream but having it gushing from my mouth i couldn't, i could barely move either form the rush of emotions or the goo slowly crawling its way up my body.

It had grown woulf like clawsand engulfed me hole, i could feel it writhing in me clawing my insides as it cocooned me, wile it forced me to my knees i passed out. It had tuned on Aliceusing all the hatred i had stored in me and tried consumed Alice whole, almost consuming her mind, and sole.

It took five days until the whole united army of wanderland could penetrate the outside of the cocoon.

and two days to find a way into my study were Alice fought off the woulf who had taken her body but not her mind. Sadly it had already eaten a bit of her sole, when they entered the study the black woulf turned to greet them with Alice in its mouth, she was face up and laying on her back on its tong trying to swallow her only to find it difficult for she was fighting to stay out and awake by holding its teeth and kicking it in the roof of its mouth. They didn't know whether to run or scream, Chesse who had returned to the kingdom in a fury took this chance to "put her foot in the door" so to speak, she let loose a fearsome hiss drooping to all fours facing the woulf making a frighting growl putting the fear of god into the black woulf creature she chase the woulf around the room, Alice finally passed out and was swallowed by the gigantic black woulf causing everybody to panic. Chesse again chased after it making it run from her until it eventually grew so tired it vomited Alice out then dribbled down to the size of a puppy, it turned to Chesse afraid and whined a small little wine then slowly approached her wile on its belly and she let it come close to her, bending down to come face to face with it then let it lick her face until it dissipated. Chesse went and hugged on me causing the monumental black mass to droop and fade all around the Club Kingdom which it had consumed.

After that incident no one was to mention that Alice was thrown up or to deny any chesse a home in the Black Club Kingdom, although the Black Club Queen didn't approve of me seeing chesse, she agreed to have chesse as a pet and a sexual release toy for both of us, most commonly for the purpose of enternaining me when she didn't want to, which was a lot more and more lately since the queens starting having there "meetings."

Now im here on this barren stretch of dirt as planned but the plan is slowly breaking apart, as we decided to take the Suicide Queen first because she was supposed to be an easier target, sadly i know i wont see chesse again, were all going to die here in wanderland.


	3. Chapter 3

feeling my depression grow ever so, i stated to whan

"sorry i thought i felt something" looking at the ground i heard whan say with that thick ass accent again

"now's nai teh time fer feelings" as he stared straight ahead eyeing something ahead of us.

"whys that" i said turning toward him looking over my woulf shoulder guard, that evil smile started at the center of his mouth and spread to the corners of his mouth as he practically came at what he was staring at

"cus ver serously vocked" as his accent was getting worse. To my horror i saw the Red Queen land from Alice knows were just a few yards away from us, i think i almost died of a heart attack as i saw her stand straght up with that little combat knife is what hookah called it hanging from her mouth as she eyed us, i swear i think she had the power to take the air out of my lungs and parlyize me with just her sight.

she grabbed the knife by the Handel and licked the knob at the end of the Handel saying to both of us

"come on now boy's afraid of your dear ol mum"

obviously some kind of word fore play.

all i heard next was whan say

"yea!!!!! OH VOCK YEA!!!!"

i looked toward him only to see him speed off

"your not serious!!" i said as i followed him with my eyes. He was gone racing on his horse toward the Red Queen screaming at the top of his lungs

"I LOVE THIS GAME!!!!" i saw the Red Queen sigh saying to her self

"little boys, just like old times huh?"

Now hear you are again cant get enough of the drama that is Wanderland huh? Well i got more for you, lets look in on the most darkest of the four kingdoms the Blood Diamonds kingdom. This kingdom is located near the place were the Red Diamonds King was found, the Grave Yard. Now i say found because that's what precisely happened, or they found what was left of him.

This is the most horrifying legend that was proven by Alice's own eyes, a great storm had taken Wanderland thundering so loud it shook the very foundations of Wanderland putting the fear of Alice into the very heart of each and every living being.

The very heart of the monstrous storm laying dead in the dead graves, no sooner had a grief stricken and unstable woman had been seen recently in Queen Alice's company than this storm had hit. Queen Alice had a company of brave soldiers escort her through the grave yard, as they approached the rusty iron gates Alice pushed them opened only to be greeted buy a monstrous booming scream. It took Alice back putting a little fright in to her and causing some of the soldiers to whine and wanting to flee but they feared Alice's wrath more than this creature that resided in the once quite resting place of the dead and dearly departed. Alice looked at what was causing the soldiers to want to flee, two deep red eyes glowing form deep in the darkness could be seen moving with each thunderous scream far into the grave yard. They moved toward the eyes as it led them deep into forgotten tombs, soon they found what they were looking for deep in an forgotten part of the grave yard, amongst broken tombstones and derelict mausoleums.

It was a Requiem,or to be more precise Requiem Agony the creature was a full Requiem almost becoming a full Fusion Requiem. It towered above em all, looking like a demonic dog foaming at the mouth, and pawing the bone yard. what was at the center of it all was more death than a man. It looked as if the once man had been sliced in half from the right shoulder though the arm, though the bottom of the right rib cage out the left side just above his pelvis. his left arm had been sliced just below the shoulder and just below the elbow, his cloths resembled that of the White King, having some items scattered about items that seemed to have been stripped and searched though but what was worse was his face.

His mouth had been sliced from ear to ear and his eyes looked as if they had been shrunken in. with each of his agonized screams the dog looked upwards and let out an even louder animal scream. The man had the king's markings a tattoo like birth mark on his right side of his chest, proving that a new king was found.

The Diamond King, King of pain, The Blood Diamond king. The Newly named Red Queen spent days sewing her new husband back together. The only comfort the Red Diamond Queen had was the Red Diamond king's screams of agony from deep within the Blood Diamond Kingdom walls.


	4. Chapter 4

Here we are in the Blood Diamonds Kingdom, in the castle an more simply the throne room. lets see what the king and queen are doing shall we? ah there the Diamond King hes the one wearing the bandanna on his head and face, the face has scary teeth drawn on it. Maybe hes trying to hide something? something like the sewing threads that tie his jaw to his head, that would give any one a reason to hide behind a mask. The queen wearing the stunning and most wanted hat in all wanderlnad, the Three Blood Diamonds cap, and also like her husband shes waring a mask, a gas mask. why you ask? that's a different story one involving her trip in to wanderland.

"So you finally found me" i said watching her every movements. "it was easy, find the most dark and depressing place, so naturally, home" she said not looking me in the eyes. I knew why she was here, i just don't know why she was acting like she wasn't about to kill me. i spoke to her taking the kings cloak off my shoulder and dropping it on my throne, "am i that easy?"

She started fidgeting and looked up at for the first time since she waked in "ahhh... off topic whats your earliest memory?" I didn't look at her, i just rubbed my shoulder and said "whats with that question?" now she turned her back to me, i could tell that she was starting to cry, all she could muster to say was " i just wanted to know..." i could see the tears in the corners of her eyes as i spoke " you and me painting the white roses red" thinking back to the day, in much happier times, when we snuck into the white kingdom and pranked the white king by painting all his white roses red. That was the day we discovered the white kings affair with the white rabbit, i knew he was having it hard with the white queen but not this hard. We agreed not to speak a work to anyone but it still got out. I heard her break out crying "please i don't want to loose you again!!!" holding her hands over her eyes, now tears pouring down her face. I felt that familiar twinge of fear i turned my left shoulder toward her with my head following asking at a almost yelling tone, trying to keep my cool. "what do you mean again !?!" She couldn't speak, she only stared at me with here eyes streaming with tears. I lunged at her grabbing her by her upper arms feeling her shaking both from fear and from me shaking her as i said in a menacing tone "tell me!!" She still remained silent, i grew even angrier as i started shaking her so hard her head bobbed back and forth as i practically yelled at her "tell me dammit or ill shake you TO DEATH!!!" i finally yelled at her, she still wouldn't talk to me as i was loosing it. I grabbed her gas mask and i yelled at her "TELL ME OR I'LL RIP YOUR FACE OFF!!!!" She only stared at me with her eyes filing with tears, that's when i lost it...... i wrapped my hands around her neck choking her, trying to end her, that's when finally spoke though her gasp for air "oh my king of pain and torment (gasp) you can never hurt me as much as i have hurt you" i started realising my grip on her neck as she said "i loved and lost you, i found you and made you. ive lied and betrayed you, but i still love you." I released my grip on her neck and turned with out a word and walked away, i could hear her ask "were are you going?" i didn't speak i grabbed the duel swords that hung on the wall behind our thrones and riped them off the wall, i could here her jump as i turned toward her and tossed one of the swords, she let it hit the ground in front of her. "Pick it up" i said in a growl, "no" she said in her usual huffy tone, turning her head away from it. i closed the gap in between us and grabbed her head and yelled at her "I SAID PICK IT UP!!" she could only squeak "no, please no, please i don't want to do this"

i lost it agian as i rased the sword up and broght it down toward her neck..


End file.
